As demands for high performance integrated circuit devices grow, more and more components are placed in a single integrated circuit device. The improvement of semiconductor fabrication methods promotes multiple levels of integration that may enhance electronic device features and increase logic density and complexity in the integrated circuit. In some cases, the desired functionality of an electronic device or system may require the use of circuitry with more than one integrated circuit. To facilitate the implementation of such functionality, sometimes two or more integrated circuit dies may be used in such a system.
Generally, power consumption has a critical impact on integrated circuit performance. Typically, an integrated circuit device that is operating under high switching frequencies may require large switching currents to flow in the power and ground networks. This may result in increased power consumption that may inadvertently degrade performance and reliability of the integrated circuit device. Increased power consumption may also lead to increased electrical or electromagnetic noise that can adversely affect the integrated circuit device and/or neighboring integrated circuit components.